Disqus Catalog
This is the entire TRPS Disqus site. Disqus shut down all channels (including The Role-Playing Scientists) on September 1, 2019. With the efforts of the community, the entirety of the site, minus the spam discussions, were saved. The links below are to it's own saved version of that page. The links run from oldest to newest and were saved on August 31, 2019. Most of the documentation is not formatted (indents, bold, underlined, italicized, etc.) and the pictures are saved as links to the uploaded disqus picture. It is hoped as of the 31st that the destruction of the disqus channels will not remove the uploaded picture links. Disqus site, you are gone but not forgotten. TRPS has continued to live on and you can join us here: # WE'RE UP AND RUNNING!! # New Page, New Discussion! # Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde # Hyde has feelings too! DX # NEW PAGE!!!! # Fear (A Jekyll and Hyde fanfic) # Chamomile Tea and White Carnations # does anypony follow Ink Potts? # Hello! # The Adventures of Hope and Hyde! (By Elaina Hyde) # Look what my Daughter Wrote! # A Possible RP Chat? # Roleplaying Page for Page 37! # Here is the second chapter I guess! # The Adventures of Hope and Hyde! By Elaina Hyde (Part 2) # The Adventures of Hope and Hyde (Part 3) By Elaina Hyde # Page 38 Role-playing Page! # I just want to pretend I never created this. (a fanfiction I wrote) # I added a new button to the TGS website! Look at me! # The Adventures of Hope and Hyde (Part 4) By Elaina Hyde # Have you seen this Woman? # 1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!! # Happy Easter Everyone! :) # Pg. 39 Role-playing Page # You Are Cordially Invited # Hi Quality Roleplaying Banner Images! # Oh my God. # The Adventures of Hope and Hyde (Part 5) # A Royal Mistake # Headcount: Everyone Please Attend # Role-playing Page for Page 40! # We've hit 500 Followers!!! # Look at what I found # Dark master Role play # Page 41 Role-playing Page! # Just a Short Lanyon One-shot # Wrongly Accused Part 1 # Stargazing anyone? # hey you! yes! you! # Erm, if I may... # 'Ello! # Role-playing Page for Page 42! # Please Help! # A piece I did # Let Us Sin Together Part 1 of 3: The Stress That Needs Medicine # Let Us Sin Together Part 2 of 3: But It's Not Medicine He Gives # Role-playing Page for Page 43! # The Library of MAD SCIENCE! # Mz.Hyde's Rooftop Fighting Tutoring Session # Unexpected Guests # Here's a thing # Let Us Sin Together Part 3 of 3: And In The End...It Kinda Helped # Role-playing Page for Page 44! # THE LAB! # We've hit 1,000 Followers!!! # Madness, Chaos, and Hyde # Just some fan art # Role-playing Page for Page 45! # presenting Velius!! click here! # Role-playing Page for Page 46!! # Dr. Henry Jekyll will be in THE MUMMY (2017)??? WHAT!? # Introducing Claude # Lee Introduction # What's Up? Or is it Down? # The Price that was paid # A Friend In Need # Role-playing Page for Page 47! # The Price that was paid part 2 # Gone, Without a Trace # Role-playing Page for Pg. 48! # As Children # The Dream is gone # Role-playing Page for Pg. 49! # Am I late? (I'm alive!) # It's a Small Mulitverse (Return of Dreamer) # Role-playing page for pg. 50! # Appreciation For The Search For Henry Jekyll # Introduction # Happy Father's Day! # Role-playing page for pg. 51! # Scene on the Solstice # A very sad Hyde # Happy Birthday Mz. Hyde! # Role-playing page for pg. 52! # Scene on the Solstice: Conclusion # A very sad Hyde 2 # Models On Mincraft # Role-playing page for pg. 53! # First Oc Introduction # hey! mysterious gamer here! # Happy 4th of July! # Fireworks # Guess who's back, back again # Return of Nex Hyde # Role-playing page for pg. 54! # i'm back again xD # First OC Introduction Part 2 # My Confrontation Cover...-Hides in a box- # OC Introduction (Finally did this! X3) # The Adventures of Hela Hyde # Science! (A collection of TGS Frozen song parodies) # Much Ado About Hela # Lanyon and Zosi! X3 # 2,000 Followers! Party time! Woohoo! # Age poll # Elaina isn't available... # What would Jekyll's hair look like in real life? Does anyone know about hair? # Spectrum Chaser! # Role-playing page for pg. 55! # The Shipping Poll # So Utterson # New Viewer Idea # Happy birthday! # Introduction of Asphere and Solja(finally!) # An Update # The Gun Arch part II, Hospital # Poll: How did you come across TGS? # Elaina is back! # The Results For The Shipping Poll! X3 # Role-playing page for pg. 56! # Glass Scientist Prompts for Role-Playing or Fanfiction # New TRPS Wikia!! Character Information Needed! # Happy birthday Sabrina! # Utterson Information Center # Um... # my fan art trash! # Role-playing page for pg.57! # First Monthly Fan Art Showcase! # Something is wrong around Velius.. # Dreamer's back from her trip # Does anyone know any good Jekyll & Hyde -themed music? # A Festival of Strength # I EXIST. And I have some news! # Role-playing page for pg.58! # Help From An Unexpected Place Part 1/2. # Wikia Character Questionnaire part 2 # A Dark Night in London # Miss Rose Knowles # Story Titles # What happens when my version of Jekyll and Hyde try to introduce themselves. # A Few Parody Songs For You Lovely People! X3 # Role-playing page for pg. 59! # A Prank too far # I'll sing it later, too. ^-^ # Brain Storming! Steven Universe and J+H! X3 # Gem crossover? Gotta know if that will be something we can do # LOOK I DID ANOTHER THING # Dr. Prince Returns! # Hyde's Men Appreciation # Guess what today is~! :D # Roleplaying page for page 60! # Hello! Newbie! (... and eventually, newbie's OC?) # A Prank too far (Part 2) # Elias Castellanos # A Nighttime Newcomer # In which Tairais realizes they forgot to submit Wiki information # Wait... What? Time travel's confusing # Texts between Helen and Elaina # A new light # Just thought I'd share an art piece in progress # Role-playing page for pg. 61! # A Nighttime Newcomer (Part 2) # School was boring and this world has taken over my life # Doodle's Doodles # Let the Nightmare Begin # To Prove What I Feel (A Prize for Sabrina! X3) # Very important news that I DON'T WANNA SAAAY # The Day After A Bad Night # Music of the Night # Monthly Fan Art Showcase!! # Someone please make this a thing # A New J+H Webcomic! Send The Love! X3 # Role-playing page for pg. 62! # People come and People go # Artemis Geovanni # I found the song for my parody! # Gray Skies and Purple Guys # Memories, Coats, and Headaches. # Lizzy's pic is finally done! # 1st TRPS OC: Gabby Utterpun intro! # Someone who is Interested, but is Unsure if Doing Things Right # Role-playing Page for pg. 63! # A fan girl story # Brian Patrick O'Donnel, Character Submission and Check # Introduction of Brians Patrick O'Donnel # Requests # The magician is here to stay! # Two cat's crash the party # The Things That Go Bump in the Night # 4,000 FOLLOWERS!!!! # Role-playing Page for pg. 64! # Small Treasures & Monsters of the Night # An old friend from another timeline. # Surgery? Surgery. # Another Blue Shirt for the Crew # Art bomb # Newbie introduction(?) # Text Posts (I think I'm funny.) # The man with the Guitar on His Back # Honk Honk # Pictures # An old friend from another timeline part 2 # The Magician's sister # Sleepless Nights and Days Like Mercy # Roleplaying page for page 65! # Hear Mz. Hyde speak!! # Drinking Buddies # Recover # Alicia snaps # Never had a chance to recover # Monthly Fan Art Showcase For October! # Feelings and emotions # Roleplaying Redos (or starts) w/ Helen! # Role-playing Page for pg 66! # Let's get Spooky! # Character Information Needed! # Alicia's backstory! # Elaina's Return # Role-playing Page for pg 67! # I did more art~ # Problematic # Role-playing page for pg. 68! # Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker # Lewis Weir intro # Nightmare, or reality? # Blurred Lines # ANIMATIC! ALIVE! ANIMATIC FOR ALIVE! X3 # Alicia's nightmare fuel. # Role-playing Page for pg 69! # Lewis RP cont'd # Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker # Nightmare, or reality? cont'd # I have more doodles to share! # Complicated Costume # Roleplaying page for page 70! # Monthly Fan Art Showcase for November! # Hey! Who's not voting on Tuesday? # Quiet in the Halls # Introduction Meet Harold Thompson # Throwing my own party # She Came In Through The Bathroom Window # Role-playing Page for pg 71! # Sing! ( A Prelude ) # Me Too Hyde parody # RLS'S Birthday! # Role-playing Page for pg 72! # (Awareness) In Absentia # Forgiveness # Evangeline Hyde # Ms. Evangeline's Emporium # Role-playing Page for pg 73! # Random Baked Goods Appeared! # A Fun Night # Sing! ( Part 1: Audition Day ) # Thanksgiving Dinner! # Forgiveness Part 2 # The Nightmare Ends (part one) # 6.000 followers! # A Little Night Music (Music of the Night: Reprise) # Arthur # Loiterer! # Role-playing Page for pg 74! # Charity Drawing Giveaway Night: When are you guys free? # Poll: Time Zones # Monthly Fan Art Showcase! # The Nightmare Ends (part 2) # Forgiveness Part 3 # Lullaby For A Scientist # The End of an Era # Miss.Dantes Arrives At the Scoiety! # Role-playing Page for pg 75! # The Nightmare Ends Conclusion # Out of curiosity... # immmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! # The End of an Era (contd.) # that mysterious girl # Roleplaying page for page 76! # im so sorry # Game made, Help needed! # Lesson Time (The Sequel to Let Us Sin Together) # Not... really a theory? # Nightmare Fuel 2: The Return # The End of an Era (3) # Our own RP! # luna with a gun. (that mysterious girl pt 2) # Left Behind # Role-playing Page for pg 77! #A Gentleman's Physique #Ignore this #Christmas Stream (Rescheduled) #Presents! #Sing! The Conclusion #The End of An Era (...end?) #Merry Christmas Everybody!!! X3 #Christmas RP page! #Presents 2! #Lullaby For A Scientist #Happy 2017! #The End of an Era (Pt. 5) #The Roleplay that doesn't have an end! (Or maybe yes..?) #First Fanart Showcase of the Year! #Role-playing Page for pg 78! #Choosing to go or to stay #A song parody except not at all #Happy Jekyll and Hyde Day!!! #Musical Assistance Required!!! #The End of an Era (6) #Role-playing Page for pg 79! #Choosing to go or to stay (part 2) #Post Your TGS and TRPS Fanfiction (and AUs) on the wikia! #Road to Recovery #A Tea Party For A Hatter #Alone Elaina mostly #Alice is back! #Aftermath #Role-playing Page for pg 80! #Roleplay continuation: The future is the matter II #Bio Needed For Hyde!! #A Tea Party For A Hatter part 2 #I'm here to ask a favor #Loose Ends #Role-playing Page for pg 81! #Sing Baby Sing! ( A Musical Finale ) #A temporary Guest (Also little bit of news) #Is this goodbye? #A Walk in the Park (Utterson introduction rp) #We're Going Shopping!!! #The Glass Scientists Podcast Chapter 1 - Auditions! #Who I Am is Who I Love. (The Preview) #Loose Ends (part 2) #Role-playing Page for pg 82! #New Character! Geneva "Gemma" Day #Sing Baby Sing! ( A Finale's Finale ) #We're Going Shopping!!! (2) #Fanart Showcase February 2017! #Role-playing Page for pg 83! #Two Roads Diverged in a Blackened Wood... #Curses, Lies, and Liars #Woah I'm Back! #You guys I had a cute idea! #Role-playing Page for pg 84! #PERFORMANCE TIME!!! X3 #TGS Valentine's Day cards #NOMINATIONS FOR THE HYDEYS #Happy Valentine's Day!! #A Rose is a Rose ( A Secret Cupid Event ;) ) #I'm not ded #I won't be here? #Arcane Sciences Academy Idea #Role-playing Page for pg 85! #HYDEYS POLLS #A Rare Occurrence Happened today #The Glass Scientists Podcast - February Update #Excuses for my absence #One More Night #I'm thinking about a Clean Slate #The Birds Leaving the Nest (part 1) #Week 1: Acclimazione #VOTING CLOSES TONIGHT!!! #A Rose is a Rose ( A Secret Cupid Event 2 ;) ) #The Valentine's Dance #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #1 #Curses, Lies, and Liars Part 2 #Role-playing Page for pg.86 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #2 #The Mardis Gras Parade! #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #3 #Question #March Fanart Showcase! #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #4 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #5 #Alicia wHY #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #6 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #7 #Birds Leaving the Nest part 2 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Final Entries (#8 and #9) #Role-playing page for pg. 87! #Alicia's Dream Journals #Dream journals 2 #The Birds Leaving the Nest finale #Meet Kito Latro! #A Parody For Hela (Song) #Dream Journals 3 #Roleplay continuation: New horizons! #A Blue Bird Sings Alone #Kito Latro's reference sheets #The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) #The Murder at the Society #Role-playing page for pg. 88! #Lost In The Darkness Parody Lyrics #Week 2: Scoperta #Journals #4 #The Door #Is this... #5? Yeah. #The Health Inspector at the Society #A Special Surprise?! #Judas Parody #A Sign From Fate #Role-playing Page for pg 89! #Census project? #The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) contd. #Garden Tea #I request assistance #The Glass Scientists Podcast - March Update #My Infamy Performance (This post is unusable, my apologises.) #A Missing (Persons?) Report #Role-playing Page for pg 90! #A New Rule at the Society #Rosy's Song #Week 3: Crepacuore #A Change Within My Heart (The Sequel to Help From An Unexpected Place) #A Wolf's Lament #Garden Tea ( A continuation ) #Moonlight Picnic #Flip-flop! #Monthly Fanart Showcase! #Hello #Wonderful News! #Phosphorus, Uranium, Nitrogen, Sulfur #The Thief In The Middle of the Night-time #Raindrops That Fall Like Forgotten Bullets #Role-playing Page for pg 91! #A Nightmare #Rosy's Song #The Restaurant Roleplay #A Dire Night Rp #Millie's questionnaire #Role-playing Page for pg 92 #Mysterious Letter and Blue Jay Feathers #You'll Be Back Parody Lyrics #The Big Night Has Arrived #Meeting at the library #The Name's Jay, Blue Jay #Elaina whY-- #Another Invisible Man #New Lodger #We Bleed Too RP #Role-playing Page for pg 93 #Hello! New around here! And also Hyde done effed up starter. #Party because can! #What a great start #Lenore arrives #Snapshots: Part 1 - The Monsters Waltz #The Glass Scientists Podcast - April Update #Role-playing page for pg. 94! #An Urge to Learn #Blue Jay #Jonathan Cheshire #Character Music Showcase/Discussion #Party because can! (cont'd) #Snapshots: Part 2 - Confrontation and Conflict #Monthly Fanart Showcase! May 2017 #Rollplaying page for Pg. 95 #Arcane Science Academy #Welp, I made another new character, maybe #Party because can! (cont'd further) #A Poll For All (LGBTQI+ Edition) #LGBT+ Discussion #Role-playing Page for pg 96! #Arcane Science Academy Part 2 #Vanished #Appeared #After-Party Party #Scarlet Night #Dr. Ariadne Radcliffe Intro and RP Starter #Happy Mother's Day! #Other People's Characters Music Showcase/Discussion #Role-playing page for pg. 97! #Ms. Scarlet #The Glass Scientists Podcast - May Final Week #Hiatus Week 1 (Roleplaying page for pg 98) #Internet AU #Genome Deviant: Sins of Science #Oops I guess #The Glass Scientists Podcast - Auditions have ended! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - Chapter the First Cast! #The Society and the Beanstalk #Some Serious Side-Effects #Hiatus Week 2 #The Little Lady Rp #June 2017 Fanart Showcase! #Stuck #Hiatus Week 3 #Murder Poll #Check this out! #Hawley's Return #Elaina fell! #Hiatus Week Four #Back #Faltering Protection #Violet Hues #Happy Father's Day! #Hiatus Week Five #Just a normal Day #Faltering Protection part 2 #Deeper Shades of Purple #Role-playing Page for pg 99! pt1 #Role-playing Page for pg 99! #Rosy's Song #Character Profile - Charricthran-Kothar #The Silence Between All Things #William Molony - Introduction #Fan Art Showcase July 2017 #Society OTP club #Role-playing page for pg. 100! #GUeS s WhO's bAcK! #Happy 4th of July! #I have a hopefully good idea. X3 #Role-playing page for pg. 101! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - July Update #Just a normal Day Part 2- The Party! #The Mr Edward Hyde Song. (A Parody of The Oogie Boogie Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) #Flint Broadmayer - Character Profile #Hyde's Lament. (A Parody of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) #Role-playing page for pg. 102! #Just a normal Day Part 3- The Party Continued! #A New Player Has Arrived~! #The Nightmares of War Disqus #Destroy Your Mind. (A Parody of Build Our Machine by DAGames, A Bendy and The Ink Machine Fan Song.) #Read here if you miss me or missed me! Or even remember me xD #Role-playing page for pg. 103! #Sunny Faces #Just a normal Day Part 4-Festivities! #A plague bursts into the Society (warning, some gore may be in!) #The Nightmares of War Part 2~ #A New Player Has Arrived~! (Continued! X3) #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away #Role-playing page for pg. 104! #We have passed 10,000 followers! #Just a normal Day Part 5- Entertainment #Fandom Art Showcase! #Wow Elise #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 2 #Role-playing page for pg. 105! #Millie's Uncle's Questionnaire #Just a Normal Day - Part 6 - "Are you not entertained?" #The Glass Scientists Podcast - August Update #Role-playing page for pg. 106! #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 3 #Just a normal Day Part 7 #Cat and Mouse #Time To Play With The Ladies!! X3 #Role-playing page for pg. 107! #Elise's new friend! #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 4 #Just a Normal Day - Part 8 - Fight! #Role-playing Page for pg 108! #Back-Alley Brutalization #Just a Normal Day - Part 9 - The Grand Melee? #Fandom Art Showcase! September #Role-playing page for pg. 109! #Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 2) #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 5 #Cinema Night (Pt. 1 probably) #Role-playing Page for pg 109! #Just a Normal Day - Part 10 - Games and Party Snacks #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 6 #Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 3) #Cinema Night (Pt. 2) #Role-playing Page for pg 110 #A Particular Visitor (Part 1, by the look of things) #Cinema Night (Pt. 3) #Role-playing Page for pg 111! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - September Update #A Particular Visitor (Part 2) #Blind Me. (A Parody of The BATIM Fan Song Shade Me by RockitGaming.) #Just a Normal Day - Part 11 - Battle Royale #Spooky Fandom Art Showcase! #Role-playing Page for pg 112! #Hell To Their Doorsteps. (A Parody of Hell To Your Doorstep From The Count Of Monte Cristo Musical.) #A Particular Visitor (Part 3) #Spooky Pt. 2 #Role-playing page for pg. 113! #Love Like You Parody. (A Parody of Love Like You From Steven Universe.) #Cinema Night (Pt.4) #A Particular Visitor (Part 4) #Spooky Pt. 3 #Role-playing Page for pg 114! #Spelling #A Particular Visitor (Part 5) #Cinema Night (Pt.5) #Role-playing Page for pg 115! #Spooky Pt. 4 #A Particular Visitor (Part 6) #Cinema Night (Pt.6) #Role-playing Page for pg 116 #Spooky Pt. 5 #Halloween~! #Care for a Cup of Tea? #November Monthly Art Showcase! #A Particular Visitor (Part 7) #Role-playing Page for pg 117! #rp #Spooky Part 6 #Halloween~! Pt. 2 #Character Music Showcase/Discussion (2) #A Particular Visitor (Part 8) #Role-playing Page for pg 118! #Spooky Part 7 #Halloween~! Pt. 3 #A Particular Visitor (Part 9) #Role-playing Page for pg. 119 #Spooky Part 8 #The Glass Scientists Podcast - October-November Update #Halloween~! Pt. 4 #Happy Thanksgiving! #Um... My Lodger OC, I guess? #A Particular Visitor (Part 10) #Elf of the Self #Role-playing Page for pg 120! (the first one) #Hi!! #Spooky Part 9 #Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities #Halloween Part 5 #Fan Art Showcase December #Permanent Impressions #A Particular Visitor (Part 11) #Sad News #Role-playing Page for pg 120! #Elf on The Shelf #Stuck again #Hello and Intro! (oh, that rhymes!) #Blood is thicker than water RP #Whispers And Clockwork Curiosities: Part 2 #Halloween~! Pt. 6 #Hello again, it's been a long time! #Role-playing Page for pg 121! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 2 ) #Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities: Part 3 #Landscape #Halloween~! Pt. 7 #Can we talk about godmoding? #Comics #Role-playing page for pg. 122! #Roleplaying for chapter 3! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 3 ) #A post to say some stuff, click here! #Introduction to the character i will be roleplaying as.. #Merry Christmas Everyone! #Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas #Heck, Let's All Be Santa! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 4 ) #Introduction to my character. #Roots #Happy new Year Scientists! :D #Fandom Art Showcase January 2018 #Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas Part 2 #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 5 ) #Elaina’s Vacation #Heck, Let's All Be Santa (Pt. 2) #Kerštas #Happy Strange Case Day! #Protect Hastie for only £2 a month (please) #Old Harry Introduction and RP! #Catch up RPs #Role-playing page for pg. 123! #A Surprise For The Spirit (The Sequel To A Change Within My Heart) #New Oc Introduction! Click here! #Introducing: more Jekyll and Hyde OCs! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 6 ) #Kerštas (Part 2) #Role-playing page for pg. 124! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 7 ) #Roots (pt. 2) #Catch up RPs continued #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP #Role-playing Page for pg 124! #Kerštas (Part 3) #Look who left #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 8 ) #Catch up RPs continued further #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 2) #Role-playing Page for pg 125! #New Year's or Hogmanay #New RP-er Here! +starter #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 9 ) #Song parody - Murder City (Green Day) #Kerštas (Part 4) #Feathers and Forgetfulness- a Character Introduction! (reupload) #Friday Night #Catch up RPs continued further pt. 2 #Sometime Around Midnight #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 3) #Role-playing Page for pg 126! #New Year's or Hogmanay Part 2 #Kerštas (Part 5) #Catch up RPs pt. 3 #The Villain I Have To Play #Sometime Around Midnight (Part Two) #Role-playing page for pg 127! #New Year's or Hogmanay Part 3 #Happy Valentine's Day! #Blood is thicker than water ( The Resurrection ) #Catch up RPs pt. 4 #Role-playing page for pg. 128! #Kerštas (Part 6) #Sometime Around Midnight (Part 3) #Happy Anniversary Everyone! #Role-playing Page for pg 129! #Blood is thicker than water ( Elecrtic Boogaloo ) #Kerštas (Part 7) #Role-playing page for pg. 130! #Catch up RPs pt. 5 #March Fandom Art Showcase #Purpose: What’s left? #New to TRPS?? #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 2 ) #A new arrival #Role-playing Page for pg 131! #Catch up RPs pt. 6 #Happy St. Patrick's Day! #Role-playing page for pg 132! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 3 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 7 #A Familiar But Frightening Face. RP. #Role-playing Page for pg.133! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 4 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 8 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) #Happy Easter AND April Fools Day! #Role-playing Page for pg.134! #April Fandom Art Showcase #Experiments #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 5 ) #Repercussions #Role-playing Page for pg 135! #Experiments, contd. #National Pet Day (At the Society of Arcane Science) #Catch up RPs pt. 9 #Now Canon Story! (Because, y'know, now it's canon) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 6 aka "How a Puppy Beat my Depression into a Pulp in One Fell Swoop" ) #Repercussions: Aftermath #Role-playing Page for pg 136! #Character Introduction-Louisa Carpenter #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 2) #Catch up RPs pt. 10 #Č̸̢̬̹̗ͭ̂̾͒ȟ̨̒͌á͏̵̤̫͔̪ͣ̉ɍ̶̰̼̺̗̼ͭ̍ã̦̺̙ͥç̊ͧ͆ͩ̊̑̅͟ƫ͓̞̫̲ͮ̊ė̴̥̀ͬ̓̐͆͘ɽ͊̍ͤ Introduction--Please D̸i̶s̵r̶e̴g̸a̴r̶d̵ #I AM BACK!!! #New Character (Not her introduction) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 7 ) #Role-playing page for pg. 137! #New Girl in town #Catch up RPs pt. 11 #Who Wants To Tell A Story? #The Mistakes That I Have Made (Response to The Villain I Have To Play) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 8 ) #Role-playing Page for pg 138! #Fandom Art Showcase #Catch up RPs pt. 12 #Role-playing page for pg.139! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 9 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 13 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 2, again?) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part Imminent Renaming to Come ) #Role-playing page for pg. 140! X3 #Catch up RPs pt. 14 #Role-playing page for pg.141! X3 #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part One BABY ) #Catch up RPs pt. 15 #Happy Towel Day at the Society! #Hello Again (Character Introduction) #Role-playing page for pg.142! X3 #Catch up RPs pt. 16 #Fandom Art Showcase 58 #Role-playing page for pg. 143! #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Two ) #Catch up RPs pt. 17 #Role-playing Page for pg 144! #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Three ) #Catch up RPs pt. 18 #Role-playing Page for pg 145! #Caught White Handed #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Four ) #Catch up RPs pt. 19 #Role-playing Page for pg 146! #Catch up RPs pt. 20 #Role-playing Page for pg 147! #My introduction ...kinda off #Happy 4th of July 2018! #Blood and Petals Part 1 of 3: The Flower Arrives, #Catch up RPs pt. 21 #The Monster (An Original J+H Song by RBDECEPTICON17) #Role-playing Page for pg 148! #I Have A Fanfic!! #Post literally whatever kind of story or discussion you want to have. #Catch up RPs pt. 22 #Role-playing Page for pg 149! #I need your opinion #Catch up RPs pt. 23 (final...?) #Red death redimtion #Role-playing Page for pg 150! #Role-playing Page for pg 151! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 37 #Cold Division #Red death redimtion (continued) #Role-playing Page for pg 152! #Newbie here #Hi! #OC help? Please god I'm suffering. #Beach Party for Everyone! :D #Red death redimtion pt. 3 #Cold Division: The Squeakuel (Part 2) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK #Help! Phileas fogg #Blood and Petals Part 2 of 3: A Danger In Plain Sight, #Beach Party Part 2, Woo o/ #Discord? #Red death redimtion pt. 4 #Character introduction ( edit) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK EPISODE 2 #A new scientist appeared ~ #Beach party 3, Last call! :D #Help! #Meet phileas once more #Red death redimtion pt. 5 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) (last try) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 153 #Beach party 4! #Red death redimtion pt. 6 #A Moment Untold #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 154! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 55 #Beach party 5! :D #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 155! #R.D.R. (7) #Don't be at rush for anything #A Tale of Music #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 156! #Role-playing Page for pg 157! #Character introduction: #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 158! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_93 #Roleplaying Page 159! X3 #Blood and Petals Part 3 of 3: That Will Finally Help Them See The Light. #Roleplaying Page 160! #The Creeps #The Lost One (Halloween RP) #Role-playing Page for pg 161! #The Creeps (continued) #Roleplaying Page 162! #Halloween~! (2018) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 163! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 164! #The Glass Scientists #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 165! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 166! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 167! #Fandom Art Showcase_71 #Role-playing Page for pg 168! #Fandom Art Showcase pt 2!! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 169! #Gentlemen Under The Mistletoe #Jaylock Drabble: Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men #Lavenstein Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe In The Attic #Jashel Mistletoe Drabble: Cookies and Kisses #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 170! #Sinjit Mistletoe Drabble: Chasing Fires and Mistletoe Desires #Jekyde Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe Temptations #Untitled #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 171! #Hey! #Hello!! :D #Character Intro #Role-playing Page for pg 172! #Monthly fanart showcase 2019 #Fox's Center For Homeless RPs #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 173! #In The Dark of His Mind (A Parody of In The Dark of The Night from Anastasia) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 174! #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 3... Finally) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 175! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_34 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 176! #Untitled 2 #Valentine's at the Society #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 177! #Untitled 3 #Valentine's at the Society -- Part 2! #Roleplaying Page for pg. 178! #The Wolf and The Cat #Happy Anniversary TRPS!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_86 #Roleplaying for P. 180 #I am Back #Roleplaying for P. 181 #Hey Guys! #Okay, so I have one question... #The Angel of London #I'm uhhhhh Back #Roleplaying for P. 182 #Back, Back Again #Heyo I am back with New character #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 183! #Mirdona's Introduction Part 2 #Untitled 4 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 184! #Da FAnaRTS sHoEKaS!!!!!!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_18 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 185! #Ocs #The Nightmare Rises (A Parody of The Moon Rises by Ponyphonic and A Prequel To Lullaby For A Scientist) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 186! #What's The Point of Feeling Love (A Parody of What's The Use of Feeling Blue from Steven Universe) #Hiatus Roleplaying page! #The Other Side (A Parody of The Other Side from The Greatest Showman and Inspired by The Book Hyde by Daniel Levine) #Roleplaying page for... this week! #Role-playing Page for Pg. 187! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 188! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 189! #Doodle #A Little Fly Round! (Fluff RP) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 190! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_06 #The Angel of London 2.0 #Roleplaying page for 191! #Cecilia Clementine Oroitz (New Character if that's alright with you all) #Roleplaying page for 192! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 193! #Doodles #Meltdown #Roleplaying page for 194! #Roleplaying for pg. 195! #Happy (late) 4th of July! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 196! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 197! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 198! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 199! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_36 #The Scratch Pad #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 200! #The Scratch Pad (part 2) #Happy Birthday WizzardBlizzard! #Roleplaying page for pg. 201! #The Scratch Pad (part 3) #Roleplaying page for pg. 202! #Goodbye,TRPS. Congraduations! You've made it to the end! Continue the adventure by joining us at our new location! New Location link: